


朝圣日

by ANTINFERNO



Category: allby, 文白, 桃色宇宙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTINFERNO/pseuds/ANTINFERNO
Summary: 哨向＋近未来软科幻设定『天使』是被放逐的劣等人类，每周的『朝圣日』政府会派哨兵消灭偷渡的劣等人群『定位芯片』类似于身份证，会在出生时植入体内『Amber』是琥珀的意思。小雨这个笨蛋菜鸟向导成功封存了一部分记忆，但这些记忆并没有消失，而是凝结在潜意识中，亚文哥对3D投影少女的情感来源于潜意识的投射(害，编不下去了，瞎写爽爽，滚走了拜拜)





	朝圣日

【中央区 主干道】

『401号任务开始。』

『H小队已就位，确定敌方位置，预计10秒到达。』  
『目标03，已无生命反应』  
『目标04，已无生命反应』  
『目标02移动中』

『目标02，已无生命反应』  
『目标使用干扰性设备，请注意安全』

『目标01——』

『……』

『H_01号哨兵行动异常，目前高速移动中，方向3区』  
『WARNING：电子信号弱』  
『WARNING：该哨兵疑似进入暴走状态，需紧急召回，任务目标改变——』

机械女声戛然而止。  
五感抽离，身体像沉入深海。血管连接心脏，剧烈搏动近乎爆裂，刺耳的蜂鸣声像甩不脱的鬼，夹杂着陌生的、非人般的喘息。眼前一片黑暗，视野边角处扭出怪异的漩涡，记忆中的零碎画面在哨兵脑中重现。

无数朵血花、刀锋、Amber、塔

把他引入癫狂的、一次意料之外的殊死搏斗远远不够——与其说人，更像是两只疯狂的野兽作明知有去无回的角斗，哨兵凭本能把对手撕成肉块，鲜血与霓虹灯光一同铺洒在地面上。  
不够，还不够……

血雾和刀锋重叠。刀是激光做成的，不那么冷，却足够锋利。他用它解决侵入者，温热黏稠的液体四处飞溅，穿透她的裙摆，显现出电器失灵时独有的青绿色。

她是他的见证者。每一个『朝圣日』都近乎相同，街道空无一人，哨兵结实修长的身体从中央走过，防护服反射出迷蒙的彩色灯光，那上面也有她的影子。

血从指尖滑落。逐渐变凉的、凝滞的，击破地面霓虹色的漩涡。记忆中的男人抬头望，在无尽的雨幕里看她的脸。她对他微笑，用不同的面孔，穿不同的鲜亮衣裙，他知道她不能说再多的话，因为她的一切都只是电子程序的一部分。于是哨兵只是站着，等脚下的一滩血色被冲刷殆尽，像做一场沉默的祷告。

他突然想起他今天也应在那里，在例行的、足以冲刷一切的暴雨里仰望她，像透过她去看另一个人。他叫她Amber，在高塔里的日日夜夜他曾透过窗子看她的脸，那时他们足以平视。

哨兵在失控前冲进了一片废墟。

【三区（前中央区）】

黑暗尽头传来一阵巨响。错乱倒塌的建筑与金属外骨骼散落一地，废墟里没有一盏灯，只有苔藓和锈蚀的腥气。哨兵还未从梦魇中挣脱，如果他抬头，便能从瓦砾之上看到一段破碎的、巨大的弧形墙，那中央是更为深沉的黑色，直指布满阴云的天空。

那曾是一座塔，与他闪闪发光的、被坚硬外骨骼层层包围的兄弟一样，里面曾装满了和哨兵一样的人。黑暗废墟之下可能也曾有一条霓虹流淌的主干道，那上面也有过鲜血和闪光的女郎。

『三区的历史截止于『天使』的首次入侵。』课本如是说，教官亦如是说，据历史记载，那时本该有一场令所有人欢欣鼓舞的盛会，『所有的女人、孩子、老人、士兵，都用明亮的眼睛和兴奋的语调期待着。盛会的主题是『微笑』，于是每个人都在微笑，直到敌人现身的那一刻。』

『异种』、『可怖的敌人』、『野兽』，官方如此称呼他们，他们是最为可恨的、破坏一切的始作俑者。他们会在每周的『朝圣日』跨越边境，潜伏在夜色中，做一些低劣可怖的勾当。

但只有哨兵知道那些被称为『天使』的怪兽的真面目——他们同他们一样是人，甚至更羸弱，更平常，眼睛里闪烁着对异世界的好奇。哨兵与其他人一样，从未质疑过自己的使命，他从未在任务中失手，甚至因为极高的击杀率而备受重视。而他同样意识到，敌人不再是任人宰割的柔弱羔羊。

视觉已丧失，电子眼捕捉周边环境直接传向大脑，哨兵凭本能在抖动的蓝色线条中做出选择，蓝色是建筑，绿色是植物。  
他毫不关心移动时带起的各类碎屑，毁灭是他的本能，他是一只冲破牢笼的怪物，有足够的力量，并急于撕碎眼前的一切。

道路逐渐宽阔起来。蓝色是低矮的房屋，红色是活动的人。哨兵以一种非人类的速度向对方冲去，死死扣住那人咽喉。指尖再次捕捉到软韧有弹性的人类皮肤，嗜血因子被唤醒，喉咙中发出嘶哑的低吼——

杀掉他，哨兵这样想。

但他碰到的那段脖颈很软，很细。野兽闭上双眼，忽然嗅到一丝淡香，温暖柔软的，像风吹过透明的衣摆。那阵风从他的口鼻钻进去，填满他空荡荡的躯壳，像一只灵巧的手，解开纠缠不清的结，包裹住他不安跳动的心。哨兵闻到潮湿的雨的味道，还有一丝淡淡的腥甜，远处的角落里有小虫在叫。  
夜晚远没有他想象得那样暗，而是深紫色的，温柔地笼罩着这片废墟，点缀着他面前的这双唇。哨兵仿佛沉入某种不真切的幻觉里，那感觉既轻柔甜蜜，又教人涨得发酸，惶惶然怕打碎一个梦。

『先生，你弄疼我啦。』

他带着笑音，不像男人更像是男孩儿。他看他的眼睛，像洒满了轻盈的紫色的碎石末，很亮，很柔软，让人想要陷进去。

『……抱，抱歉。』

男孩儿眨了眨紫色的眼睛，『没关系，』他讲，声音清亮亮的，末尾又带一点黏黏的软，『要进来歇一下吗？』

屋里有一盏很小的灯，微微发黄。这让哨兵想起那座无论昼夜都灯火通明的塔，让他早已无缘这种柔和模糊的昏暗。

『你的衣服湿了，还受了伤。』男孩儿毫无防备地背对着他。他穿了一件宽松的白衬衫，被雨水和血染得斑驳，从袖口露出的手是细长的，灵活得像那阵穿进他身体里的风。哨兵喉口泛起一阵难以排解的干涸。

他走到他身后，伸长手臂拿出放在顶端柜子深处的药箱。那双手像受了惊的白色小兽，颤了一下，缓缓搁在流理台上。

空气里弥漫着陈旧的木料清香，这一切对哨兵而言都陌生且新奇，他深吸一口气，却发现男孩儿的身子轻轻一抖。  
有一颗小毛球顺着他裤脚滚下来，落在地上露出毛绒绒的白肚皮，被一道闪电般的黑影叼走了。

『哎！？』

方才像主人一样杀得眼红的杜宾正窝在角落，温温柔柔地给圆滚滚的灰白小猫仔顺毛。男孩儿习惯性地咬了咬唇，稍稍抬起头看他。  
似乎很爱皱眉，生气的时候很凶，他想。但他现在正低敛了眉眼默默地看着他，眼神淡淡的，似乎有些温柔。这点温柔像小小的火星子，在他指尖碰到他皮肤的时候麻麻地燃烧起来，男孩儿把唇咬得更紧。

那最后下唇被人轻轻蹭过，男人的指腹残留着一点血腥味儿，咽进嘴里像甜蜜的毒药。『看着怪疼的。』他讲。

『你要帮我一件事。』他把暧昧气息咽下喉咙，对男人眨眨眼。

唯一一点灯光熄灭了，他们并排躺在床上，不说话。哨兵合上眼，下意识地用电子眼打量四周。那是他年少时踏入塔获得的第一件礼物，他想，比起普通人，他更像是专职杀戮的机器。

有几个红点出现在视野范围内，逐渐靠近，躺在他身侧的男孩像察觉到了什么，忽然握住他的手腕。

『例行检查。』

门被打开来。三个曾与哨兵穿着相似的高大男人挤进小屋，强光电筒把男孩的脸照得惨白。男孩轻轻哼了一声，揉揉眼睛，支起了身子。

为首的男人在翻一本花名册。『白宇，29岁，普通人。』鹰隼般的目光在男孩支起的上半身打转。

『真的是普通人？』男人盯着他的眼睛，企图穿透因睡意未消产生的迷蒙水雾。  
『长官，您说什么？』他好像真是一只还沉在睡梦中慵懒的猫，单薄的身子一晃一晃的。

哨兵躺着，恰好能看到他被月光照亮的背脊，线条柔软脆弱，微微发着光。他望向他侧颈，皮肤平滑柔软，上端有短短的发茬。而哨兵身体的那个地方被撕开了一道深深的创口，记忆零碎混乱，他不记得疼痛，只记得那颗沾着血的银色小芯片，掉在地面上叮咚一声响。

『目标01未移动，情况不明』

任务已进行30分钟，检测仪上的红点始终没有动，安静得近乎诡异。仓库地形复杂，哨兵们迅速制订计划，准备突入。

暴走前的记忆在他脑中一闪而过。他们成功到达目标所在处，发现地上只有一张带血的定位芯片。

血迹延伸到仓库门口，再无处可寻。距任务开始已超过四十分钟，足以洗刷一切的强降雨按例吞噬了所有线索。

『目标01未移动，情况不明』

电子女声再次响起，单调荒唐得令人发笑。  
哨兵冲进雨幕。

『这屋里好像有点血腥味儿。』  
『我们今晚杀了一只鸡，如果您想看看骨头的话。』  
男孩儿还在与来访的哨兵对话，他身子挺直了些，声音依旧带着浓浓的困意。  
『……』  
为首的男人又一次细细查看屋子四周，最终将目光定格在床铺的另一端。『那位是……？』  
『我的男友，是普通人。』

哨兵感受到了空气中逐渐加重的威压，这对他而言再熟悉不过，来人显然想通过这样的方式激起他的回应。他没有动，刚刚修复完毕的精神系统脆弱异常，不需要也没必要承接这一负担。男孩儿的手在被单下紧紧握着他的手腕，心跳忽然加速，又逐渐归于平静。那双手曾把他捞出黑暗深海。  
他忽然觉得自己有些太放松了，虽然男孩儿这副游刃有余的模样很讨人爱，温温柔柔的体温从他手腕处持续不断地散开来，他觉得自己快要爱上他了。

『……还没好吗，宝贝儿？』

结实的手臂擦过他侧腰和肚腹，激起一阵小小颤栗。下意识的细碎呜咽和男人低哑的声线混合，男孩脖颈处的点点红痕愈发刺眼。为首者轻轻啧了一声，带领部下匆匆告别，废墟里风平浪静的小屋是藏不住一个发狂的哨兵的，他想。

『谢谢。』男孩轻轻扭了下身子，好让那只手臂不要紧紧地贴着自己。  
男人不做声，垂下床沿的手指尖忽然传来一阵湿意。杜宾不知何时又再次出现在小屋中，男孩偏过头，能看到它红色的舌头和黑色的眼睛。

『以前有发生过这样的状况吗？』  
『应该没有。』男人思考片刻道，暴走之后的记忆本就是零碎紊乱的。  
男孩眼睫颤了颤，再开口时恢复正常，『那你最近要小心，不要——』

他回头撞上一双眼睛，杜宾湿漉漉的舌头在舔他的手腕。哨兵的手很热，手臂也是、身体也是。他被他带着半转过身，一条腿自然向身体内侧屈起。  
他看他的眼神像个手足无措的孩子，又有最纯真的、隐隐的期待，于是男人愈发靠近他，直到那只细白的手贴上他胸膛，直到鼻尖挨着鼻尖，他轻轻吻他的嘴唇。

像印一个印记，但很快就不止于此。男孩的身体轻轻颤抖着，下唇被吮得发麻，薄红从唇角一路延伸到耳尖。  
被单下拱起一个小小的弧度，一点点蠕动着，发出细微的声响。杜宾犬掀开被角，叼走了迷迷糊糊的小猫团子。

后颈被叼住的共感让男孩下意识地绷紧身子，男人低低地笑。他吻他的眉骨和鼻梁，掌心包裹住微微颤动的、单薄圆润的肩头，『后悔了就告诉我。』他讲。

窗外开始下雨。并不是人工的、带着使命的暴雨，而是悄无声息地，极远处有模糊的雷声。冰凉的水汽从窗外涌进来，贴在赤裸的、叠在一处的身体上。他看得到他湿润的眼睫，末端微微翘起，半张的玫瑰色嘴唇吐出暧昧的云。Amber在下雨的时候会发光，他突然想，想起她层层叠叠的不同颜色的裙摆，半透明的裙摆。哨兵在脑海里构建她的影子，又在黑暗里寻到男孩苍白低垂的脚尖，他的样子单纯又克制，紧紧咬着嘴唇，每个被吻过的地方都被快感蒸得通红。某一刻闪光女郎与男孩的身影重合，哨兵意识到曾经无休止的惯例的祷告与企望已成为过去式，他在心里喊他的名字——

他抱住他的腰，像把一把剑收进剑鞘。

生理结合触发意识共享，一瞬间有些东西一拥而上又倏然散去，像迎面碰上了一堆云。哨兵忽然觉得这一切似乎发生过，但这念头甫一产生就再无处可寻，只剩下面前人缓缓颤动的睫毛。

『你没去过那里吗？』

塔在他们背后的小窗格里发着光。

男孩摇头，『我分化得很晚。』  
『可你要我帮你装普通人。』  
『我不喜欢那里。』男孩回答得很干脆。

男人想了一下，笑道，『你说得对，没有人愿意一辈子待在塔里。』  
『你还会回去吗？』  
他捉着他的手去摸后颈处的伤口，他们拥抱在一起，精神肉体都紧密相连。  
『这次回不去啦。』他在他额头落下一个吻。  
男孩儿不说话。

他想起他变成向导的那一天。废旧广场上有巨大的日文招牌，被阳光腐蚀成赭石色，而血是暗红色的，像干涸的油漆。男孩儿那时候还是男孩儿，穿一件到膝盖的宽松短裤，在凹凸不平的瓦砾间跳跃。他朝他走过去，没想到那个奄奄一息的人会像野兽一样跳起来扼住他的喉咙。  
潜伏的生理本能救了两个人的命，男人靠在他怀里，他坐在空无一人的广场上，落日一寸寸把漂浮的尘土染成金色。

男人防护服上的编码是H_01，他在一个下雨的夜晚睁开眼睛，用低沉的声音告诉他他的名字。那一天男孩很开心又很失落，他在雨声里失眠了，并在白昼到来之前做出一个决定：他改掉了男人关于他的记忆。

男孩偷偷亲吻他的嘴唇，我永远都不会再见到你了，他想。

他又一次在雨夜失眠，朦胧间似乎又回到了十年前的晚上，又想去做一模一样的事情。身体轻飘飘的，他在他的精神世界里游荡，寻找关于自己的东西。密密麻麻的、干净硬朗的深色线条，愈向里愈密集。他之前从没到过这样深的地方，他犹豫了一会儿，又下定决心向更里面去。他走了很久很久，忽然看到一片金黄色的亮光，被无数坚硬的线条紧紧包裹着，中央有一个小小的影子。  
半透明的，长手长脚，蜷成一小团儿，但在他靠近时变得立体真实起来。小人在透明的金黄色里漂浮着，慢慢张开眼睛——

他看到了他自己。

『朝圣日』

—fin—

**Author's Note:**

> 哨向＋近未来软科幻设定  
> 『天使』是被放逐的劣等人类，每周的『朝圣日』政府会派哨兵消灭偷渡的劣等人群  
> 『定位芯片』类似于身份证，会在出生时植入体内  
> 『Amber』是琥珀的意思。小雨这个笨蛋菜鸟向导成功封存了一部分记忆，但这些记忆并没有消失，而是凝结在潜意识中，亚文哥对3D投影少女的情感来源于潜意识的投射
> 
> (害，编不下去了，瞎写爽爽，滚走了拜拜)


End file.
